Interrogation (Young Justice)
by Nastasia the fandom fiend
Summary: Batman needs to save a little girl from who knows what, and Joker is the one he's interrogating. They fight, talk crazy, curse at one another it really is fairly amazing, no lie.


Disclaimer: I own none of these character, just the plot. Btw please DO NOT COPY AND PASTE I will find you jk but seriously, anyway just enjoy

The green haired freak wiggled joyously in his wrinkled straight jacket. "Calm down." The dark hearted vigilante stated emotionlessly. "C'mon Batsy, can't I have a bit of fun, can't I smile a bit." His grain stretched to an unbelievable length, the intensity of the grin increased far past a bit. You'd think he would be able to tell, but who was I kidding? Everything in him was numb but the madness. "What'd you do with her?" Batman demanded, bashing his fist into the metal interrogation room table. "Blunt eh, no small talk?" The deranged douche pursed his lips, then erupted into laughs. "Fine…" the black armored hero sat in an unfolded chair across from the crook. "So, notice my hair…?" He asked huskily. "Yea, it looks…. Sure." The rather wealthy man lied. Jokers' locks were thinning, not to mention the dye was fading. But the truth spinner led the prisoner to think he still appeared to be the same herbicidal maniac he was since his last salon visit. "Thanks, I see you've gotten… battier." The asylum dweller said it in distaste, the downplaying of the insult wasn't very downplayed at all. "Now tell me where's Amy-Lee," the part-time bachelor thundered fed up, he was running out of time. His gloved hands reached for the bonkers mans neck, but the kook scooted away in time. "Keep your paws away Batman, who knows what you've got." Joker smirked, "herpes, rabies, nuclear cooties." He rambled on and on.

"You're a professional lunatic" The Dark Knight insulted. "If you good at something never do it for free." Joker advised. Batman squinted searching for something in the clown, clues. "Get me a Coke would ya. Oh, right, I can't sniff in here." He cackled to his own joke. "Just kidding, a soda would be fine. The only stuff I'm own is that stuff you pushed me into to make me, me." Batman dwelled in his own guilt for a moment, maybe even two. But, what done is done. He has to focus on that lost five year old. Amy-lee, this interrogation would have to finish up. "Go on, scram! Fetch me a drink." Joker ordered, Batman obeyed. Not out of weakness though, nut because he would do anything to ensure that childs life. The Gotham protector set a cool can of carbonation on the dented desk (remember that frustrated punch Bats sent out). The maniac cleared his throat gaining a wanted jar of attention. "I need help drinking this… the uh, straight jacket." He voiced, planting something to grow a few laughs. Joker slurped on his beverage very, very slowly. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" The demented man was happy that his enemy was lifting his requested beverage to his mouth.

Joker peered directly into Wayne's eyes and quickly thrashed his head against the can of pop tossing it across the room. He kicked Batman right into the crotch, booting the caped crusader across the room, banging into the wall and landing on the floor. Joker, full of adrenaline, tore off the straight jacket (that never truly held him hostage) and ran to his opponent. The rather loony male found all this quite laughable and swiftly swiped the masked detective across the cheek. His eyes were bugged out, his throat wore veins, his face was somewhat wrinkled, and only patches of pale foundation remained, his grin threw the Cheshire cat a bucket of shame, and saliva spilled from his mouth onto bat ears. The ludicrous asylum dweller attempted to stop on Bruce's face, but luckily his foot was caught and the nut was thrown and crashed against plain walls. Joker's signature sound rang, he was enjoying this. Batman dashed to the illogical villain and snatched the Gothamite up by the throat. "WHAT'D YOU DO WITH AMY-LEE!?" Joker laughed softly, blood dripping. "Oh Batman, do you really think I'd do anything without you knowing it was me?" Bruce Wayne's grip didn't loosen, the mad mans leg continued to dangle mid- air, his grin audible, oxygen scarce. "Then why did you keep me here so long you psychopathic mass-murdering schizophrenic clown!" "Choice words…." the crazy person mumbled under his breath. The Dark Knight clenched harder, that girl may already dead by now because of this. Despite being deprived of air, the make-up wearing male continued to speak. How maddening!

"What're you going to do? Put me in an air thirsty state, unconscious? Another three month coma? Is it going to be a body cast again? Or will you finally kill me?" He managed out. Bruce remained silent."C'mon, kill me before the suspense does Bats." The fool strained out, encouraging the one who could very well strangle him to death. You could smell the bleach from their last interrogation. 'You're idiotic." The leader of the dynamic duo stated throwing Gotham's most wanted onto the tiled floor. The lip stick wearing freak tried to convince Bats of their friendship. "Look, I am helping you, okay." "You are crazy" he returned. The men faced each other with opposite facial features; a smile and a grimace. "So." "Okay." The well-known lunatic suggested "we're friends, really. You become audibly and physically violent, but we're in too deep to let a simple argument separate us, but us both being despicably stubborn, we hang onto our bickering." The straight jacket tearing man explained. "You're trying to tell me that we're simply having a friendly debate?" The rival summed it all up. "Yes, Yes exactly!" Excited that he had gotten through to his 'friend.'

Batman's eyes narrowed, but he was desperate. "What are we exactly quarreling about?"Joker smirked sinisterly. "Lets' just say, insanity is like gravity. All it takes is a little push." He huskily chuckled. "And you're happy to shove me aren't you." Changing topics, the card put the caped crusader back on track. "So, back to your thing bestie, about this Annie girl." "Amy," he corrected. "So where is she? Is something wrong with her… injuries?" "I don't know." Far beyond being in complete shock, the knight yanked the lunatic up by his shoulders like a middle school bully. "So now I've got to go hunt down Scarecrow or someone of the sorts of a monster under a bed to try and find this girl, presuming her heart is still beating." "We stop looking for monsters under our bed once we realize they are inside of us." Joker said pointlessly, cackling again (did he ever stop). Batman slowly eased into his thoughts, what the maniac had said. His words were persuasive, it would be so easy to kill the clown and end all his terror, but the chain would continue; he would just be the clown. Bruce took the folding chair and threw it across the jack in the box's head. They need a way to put a much stronger straight jacket on him safely.

Now he had to go find Amy, since it's the end of the interrogation.

a/n: it took forever to type this but thankfully I finished hopefully its great, review please


End file.
